


Времена меняются

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect





	Времена меняются

Дверной колокольчик мелодично звякнул.

— Одну минуту, я с клиентом! — крикнула Джильда. — Посмотрите пока альбомы!

Записи на это время не было, а от пришедших самотеком никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать. С некоторыми своими любимыми клиентами и единомышленниками она познакомилась именно так, еще ее мастерскую таким образом несколько раз грабили, ну а чаще всего случайный посетитель, поглазев немного, просто уходил.

Джильда выдала Дош’Бреку последние инструкции по уходу за свежим пирсингом и флакон с панацелином, в очередной раз заверила, что дает полугодовую гарантию. Впрочем, насчет заживления она была уверена, но вот с культурными коннотациями у батарианцев было не очень понятно — может и передумать. В таком случае проще удалить пирсинг самой так, чтобы не осталось шрамов, не дожидаясь судебного иска или визита бандитов. Надо будет поискать в экстранете еще статей про батарианскую культуру относительно модификаций тела — если от этой информации еще что-то осталось.

Когда Джильда вышла в приемную, повесив на лицо дежурную приветливую улыбку, сжимая в кармане тревожную кнопку, посетительница — это была подтянутая человечка в толстовке с полосой на рукаве, по всему видать, военная — сидела, склонившись над каталогом с последними работами. Руки она держала на виду, напряжения в ее позе было не больше, чем у любого клиента, впервые пришедшего в тату-салон с серьезными намерениями, и Джильда расслабилась. Таких посетителей она в последние месяцы перевидала кучу: солдаты последней войны, выжившие в бою со Жнецами, желающие памятным знаком почтить погибших товарищей или отметить боевое братство, прежде чем отбудут через Цитадель по домам. Если повезет, то эта женщина — только гонец, и в качестве клиентов она приведет целый взвод. Джильда с надеждой заклацала клавишами кассового терминала, вызывая оптовые расценки.

— Если вы заказываете один и тот же рисунок, то от троих человек или азари скидка двадцать процентов, для боевых девизов можно подобрать тематическую рамочку, вот, смотрите… — она наконец встретилась взглядом с посетительницей и ахнула.

Та улыбнулась ей, так широко, что голубая краска на переносице пошла мелкими трещинками:

— Нет, татуировка нужна только мне. Хочу сделать вот это, — и она указала себе на лицо, — более постоянным. Ну то есть я не знаю пока, конечно, мне может и надоесть со временем: не быть с ним, понятно, а носить клановую раскраску — я и сама не ожидала, что мне это так зайдет, как будто я с ней и родилась... ну или по политическим соображениям нельзя будет показываться в таком виде, а я слышала, что бывают временные татуировки, на год или два...

Она все трещала и трещала — голос был, кажется, смутно знакомый, но человеческие голоса все похожи один на другой — не обращая внимания, что Джильда качает головой так, что звякают друг об друга колечки в гребне. Пришлось все-таки ее перебить.

— Нет, — сказала Джильда твердо. — Такие — не делаем. И если не хотите неприятностей своему парню, то очень советую сейчас воспользоваться моим умывальником — денег с вас за это я не возьму — и никогда не показываться в таком виде за пределами спальни.

— Вообще-то, мужу, — сказала человечка и прищурилась так сурово, как будто собиралась испепелить Джильду взглядом.

— Чего?

— Мы женаты, так что я имею полное право, — объяснила посетительница раздельно, как для тупых, но Джильда только фыркнула:

— Ага, щас. Может, Альянс ваш брак и признает, или кто у вас там этим занимается. А для Турианской Иерархии он юридически ничтожен. Наказание за незаконное присвоение клановых меток можешь сама найти в экстранете.

— Оу, — сказала человечка. — Отстой. Но ты не беспокойся, мне — можно.

— Много вас таких… — начала было Джильда, но тут у нее в голове наконец щелкнуло. Ну какая еще человечка носит толстовку с красно-белой полосой, замужем за уроженцем Ципритина и считает, что может всё? Если представить ее без клановой раскраски, то сразу узнаешь лицо из новостей. Вообще-то Джильда, как профи, должна была гораздо раньше подумать, как она выглядела бы без меток, но как можно вообразить, что сама Шепард вот так запросто возьмет и забредет в ее маленький салончик, чудом сохранившийся на задворках Цитадели?

Этой, пожалуй, и впрямь можно.

Шепард между тем уже листала на терминале свод турианских законов:

— Ну ничего себе, и в самом деле. Но это же какой-то позор! Я это так не оставлю! Хм… пожалуй, и в самом деле, лучше подождать пару дней — нанести метки публично, чтобы создать прецедент; я свяжусь кое с кем... Но раз это ты привлекла мое внимание к проблеме, будет справедливо, если и татуировку сделаешь ты — не возражаешь?

— Я… для меня это честь! — воскликнула Джильда сдавленным голосом. — То есть будет честь… То есть… Ой, надо ведь сделать аллергопробы, нельзя же, чтобы что-то пошло не так!

Шепард сидела в кресле, оголив руку до локтя, и вид у нее был такой же бледный, как у всех, кто в первый раз делает тату, машинка успокаивающе жужжала и Джильда, заряжая пробы, успела немного прийти в себя, когда Шепард тихо спросила:

— Как его звали?

Воспоминания нахлынули сладко-горьким потоком. Какой феерический секс у них был с метками!

— Терри. Терриен Гарос, — ответила Джильда и сморгнула слезу. Терри, сосредоточенно сдвинув надбровья, смотрит в зеркало и рисует на лицевой пластине такой же завиток, как у нее вытатуирован на щеке. — Вы... не беспокойтесь, он умер давно и в своей постели. — Дрожащей рукой Терри касается ее лба — переносицы — подбородка — и бессильно откидывается на подушки. В последний раз. — Но не раньше, чем вбил дочке в голову свои идиотские представления о чести и долге!

— Пошла добровольцем, да? — И как у Шепард так получается? Ничего удивительного, что ей любое дело удается, если она вот так видит всех насквозь.

— В роту связи. В боевые части таких мелких не брали. Нет, не подумайте, она жива, но коммандос, которые не погибли, уже разъехались по домам, а они до сих пор болтаются на другом краю Вселенной. Не смотрите, я не жалуюсь, живы — и на том спасибо, но как подумаю, как она там, одна-одинешенька, а ей еще девяноста нет… — Джильда снова шмыгнула носом.

— Справится, — заверила ее Шепард со знанием дела. — Времена меняются, дети подрастают, вот это всё.

Джильда и сама знала, что это правда, но в кои-то веки, может быть, благодаря тому, что так сказала сама Шепард, призналась себе, что это хорошо.


End file.
